


Discombobulate

by allodo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 其实有点不太确定这文的分级，确实很explicit 却很淡定





	Discombobulate

Discombobulate | (GGAD)

Notes: 分级17，详细的描写。  
Relationship: GGAD

共8802字

 

《Discombobulate》

 

计时的滴答声在耳边回响，刚刚与英国魔法部部长一起享用完一套3道菜晚餐的盖勒特站在窗边，他背着手把玩着一把折叠刀。英国魔法部，他心里冷笑了一声，然后翻了个白眼，真是个无聊的渴望和平的部长，而他居然现在还得把时间浪费在和这种人社交的晚餐上。

他看了一眼走廊的开阔玻璃窗。现在已经是晚上8点，夜幕已经降临，他刚刚能看得清窗外的花园，窗户正前方是方形的水池，在夜色下，水变成了纯粹的黑色。水池边是成排的粉紫色的玫瑰，周围环绕着淡蓝色的绣球花。在夏夜的阵雨过后，花朵和草叶都娇嫩丰腴。他一眼就喜欢上这个花园，这就是他从Butchart 家族手中花重金买下这座庄园的原因。花园的原主人已经离开这个国家，前往更寒冷但中立的加拿大。

盖勒特对着窗户中自己的倒影调整了一下自己的衬衫，火气还在往外冒，英国魔法部部长对加拿大魔法部的影响渐渐降低。虽然以英国魔法部的衰落情况来说可以理解，但这也意味着为了达到触手可及的目标他迟早还得再去一次北美。美国人，加拿大人，他们之间能有多大区别，他撇了撇嘴角，突然意识到第一次遇到愣头青纽特是在纽约。而距离最后一次撞到他是1周之前，想必是在计划营救他的教授却并没有成功。他亲自追捕，却眼睁睁的看着纽特凭空消失。

盖勒特现在正好有时间去见他亲爱的教授了。想到这里，盖勒特转过身，面对着一扇厚重的木门。而这个房间曾经是庄园主人的卧室。

这是他买下这个庄园另一个原因了：门足够结实，房间非常多，并且坐落在小岛上。他在整个庄园和房屋里里外外都施了层层的咒语。而为了防止唯一的囚犯逃离，这扇木门只能由他和他忠诚的下属开启。他挥了几下魔杖，随后推开了门。

这间宽敞的屋子正对着庄园的另一侧，房间左侧的角门通向浴室和卫生间，窗外是绿色的橡树和枫树。盖勒特知道白天窗边的风景非常开阔，视野很好。现在窗户半开，卧室，浴室和卫生间里似乎并没有人。门口左侧的书桌上的圆形玻璃镜完好无损，而这个弯脚书桌曾经是女主人的妆台。玻璃镜里映照出他自己的迷惑的视线。

怎么回事，刚才怎么感觉到好像有人在这边的？难道是镜子的映像产生的错觉？

他移开视线，开始环视这个房间。书桌右侧是高大的衣橱，莫非阿不思在衣橱里？窗户也开着，难道他跳窗了？但是他跳窗的话，他的咒语马上就会提醒他。盖勒特的视线来到窗户右侧的床上，莫非他躲在床下？盖勒特知道这里所有的布置都可能是为了制造阿不思已经跑掉的假象，现实也许并非如此。

他和阿不思都不需要隐形斗篷就可以隐形。可是阿不思现在带着抑制施法力量的手铐，即使魔杖在手，也很难做到完全的消失不见。这种手铐能极好抑制他对除了自己以外的物体或者生物的法力，也能抑制他对自己施展的法术。有了这种英国魔法部提供的手铐，魔杖在他手里变成了一根普通的树枝。然而现在，很显然阿不思的能力超越了盖勒特的估计。他一边惊叹着，一边感到有些好奇。找到阿不思，找到他，这会是一场很有趣的挑战。他是怎么办到的？他现在在哪？

盖勒特站在门口，他身形高大，知道阿不思没法藏在门边趁机绕过他，“你让我惊讶了。”

他都没有注意到他的语气里充满了发自内心的赞赏，然后他马上踏进屋内，利落地关上了门。没有人从他身边悄无声息的经过。他在整个庄园都施了很多咒语，这个屋子外侧的警示咒语尤其多。阿不思目前完全没有赢得他的信任，所以他还不能一个人离开这间屋子。

“我很高兴你把奶酪小蛋糕吃完了，”盖勒特确实很高兴阿不思有在正常吃饭，阿不思很聪明，从没让他失望过，想想有些人愚蠢的绝食举动，那除了让自己衰弱之外别无用处。“相对比我刚才吃到的英式香肠，它们简直称得上是人间美味。”

盖勒特来到窗前，他施了几个无声咒语，然后才伸出手把窗户关上。如果他没有施正确的咒语就冒然伸出手，那么他的手应该已经被烫伤了。他并不喜欢这样严苛的惩罚，但是这是必要的，尤其是这个房间关住的是阿不思这样的厉害角色。他目前确实还不想让人翻窗户，破坏花园。

“你知道我是怎么评价英式香肠的？”盖勒特继续调侃，“脂肪淀粉肉末筒。”

房间里顿时变得闷热起来。盖勒特的手指滑过窗边的烛台上的几支蜡烛，昏黄的烛光亮起，反射在玻璃上，点亮了房间。盖勒特端起烛台，慢慢转身。热量顿时扑到了他脸上。但是这点热量和阿不思带给他兴奋的热度来说完全不能相比。

“我会找到你的。你知道，我一直都能找到你。”他知道他现在绝不是跟空气说话。阿不思就在这里。

他很明智的没有检查床底，他可不确定阿不思会不会趁他弯腰，直接从什么地方冲出来，抄起椅子把他打翻在地。他远离睡床，又密切的注视着床底。然后突然回过身，把衣橱的门打开。衣橱的门发出了吱的抗议声。

“出来吧，kitten，” 他戏谑的说，“我们总得让你跳出柜啊。”

他的皮鞋踩在床前铺着的厚重方毯上，因此没有发出声响。这块厚重的羊毛毯是3个月前澳大利亚魔法部部长送给他的乔迁礼物。他收下它的时候就打算把它铺在这间卧室的床前，并且给予了对方非常慷慨的承诺。

阿不思还不知道他带了什么礼物给他，这件礼物非常符合阿不思的品味。盖勒特都有些迫不及待的想要赶紧找到他，把这件礼物交给他，并且亲自展示他应该如何使用。他想为阿不思准备礼物，这是他生活在这所庄园的第一个月，需要纪念一下。送阿不思这个礼物已经在他脑子里计划了很久了。

他有些期待着故意晃动烛台，火光跳动。他在房间里慢悠悠的走动，转了一圈，然后他再次来到门边。突然他的皮肤终于像过电一样，产生了一阵战栗。他的大脑像是打开了闸门，原来如此的感叹像是潮水一样冲过全身。

这个镜子确实是被挪动过了。

阿不思，盖勒特激烈的在内心赞赏，如果他的人中有一个人像阿不思一样冷静，聪明，他们早就提前1年赢了这场战争，而现在在他掌握了国际巫师联合会之后，还必须花更多的时间料理一些想要苟延残喘的魔法部。

盖勒特自诩敏锐精明，可他确实喜欢照镜子，从镜子中看到自己。如果阿不思在镜子后面隐身，虽然算不上完美，盖勒特也会提前被镜子吸引视线。

“聪明。”

盖勒特兴奋的都忘记给阿不思鼓掌了，他知道阿不思就蜷缩在镜子后面，现在那里看上去仿佛有一个人影了。手铐没有跟随他一起隐形，看起来像是立在镜子后面的桌面上。可能是身高的原因，那个人影只能把自己的躯干和手臂藏在镜子后面，贴着墙坐着。盖勒特慢慢的放下烛台，挪开镜子。他能感觉到阿不思鼻息的热量，听到他加快的呼吸，还有一点点奶酪小蛋糕的味道，但是就是看不清他。他是怎么做到的？即使带着手铐，没有完全不管用的魔杖的帮助，居然也能让自己隐形。

盖勒特伸出双手捧住他穿着睡裤的小腿，阿不思躯体顿时抖了一下。

镜子旁边的深红雕花的墙面仿佛一点点的被剥落，露出了好像石膏全身像的白色内胆。随后白色的内胆表面开始龟裂，变成缥缈的白色雾气，一缕缕的环绕着阿不思变得清晰的躯体，然后慢慢散开，消失在空气中。

阿不思疲惫的坐在那里，额头上都是汗水，白色的衬衣也被汗水沾湿黏在白色的皮肤上。他的手终于离开了镜子背后的桌面，收回胸前。盖勒特注意到他手铐周围的皮肤都是摩擦的红色痕迹，显然他尝试了一个月之后，依然没有放弃摆脱这双手铐的努力。

如此长时间的对抗手铐的抑制，居然还能做到这样的隐形。盖勒特非常佩服他的力量，又对他的固执又爱又恨。他的手离开阿不思的小腿，却没有离开太远。阿不思挪到桌边，直接伸直了腿，想要从桌上下来。盖勒特的手顺势支撑住他的上臂，扶他下来。

“你赢了。”阿不思的脚踩到了地面。他冷淡地错开视线，然后抬手抹了抹额头上的汗水。他手腕上的红色痕迹格外刺眼。造成这些伤痕的英国手铐每时每刻都在恭维着盖勒特。

盖勒特无法不去想这句话包含的双关意思。从1年之前起，盖勒特就在英国埋下了重要的引线，像计时器永不停止的滴答声一样，耐心的一点点的推进直到目前这个时间点。英国魔法部终究是一群懦夫，在意识到对方的强悍时，果断的背弃自己唯一获胜的可能，选择拥抱眼前的安全。他因此终于获得了属于他的礼物。而现在，他已经获得了大多数魔法部的支持或者默许。虽然赢得不那么光彩，但他的确值得阿不思这句话。

他想起了他带给阿不思的礼物。很遗憾，阿不思只能拥有它一小段时间，但是这一小段时间足够发挥它的作用。从阿不思来到这个庄园已经1个月了，他一定非常需要它。盖勒特的视线滑过阿不思的脸颊和脖子，伸出了手，愉快又期待，“我给你带了这个。”

一把修长优美的折叠剃须刀缓慢浮现在他手中。

这把剃须刀有Dovo银色蚌壳手柄，金色钢制折叠关节和银色的碳钢刀身。这把刮刀价值不菲，在盛产刀具的德国索林根制造，冠以英国伦敦商标Truefitt&Hill。盖勒特从英国魔法部部长手里接过这份礼物的时候并没有多想，现在他意识到这把刀实在是太适合阿不思了。

“你一定想要修一下自己的胡子。”

盖勒特把刮刀握在右手中，然后挥了一下手，一包同样牌子的剃须用品和宽沿碗从浴室飘了过来，落到镜子面前的书桌上。折叠好的热毛巾搭在铜质的盛满热水的宽沿碗上，还冒着热气。

他自己并不经常用这套东西，每天早上都没有时间，只是用魔法稍微修整一下就已经很奢侈了。但他想要和阿不思分享这套东西。再加上那把剃须刀，能够让阿不思保持卫生整洁确实是一个非常有品位的礼物，他毕竟是个英国的绅士。

阿不思专注的看着他，挑起了眉毛，他看上去仿佛完全不觉得刮胡子这件事有多重要，当然他也没少故意和盖勒特对着来。为什么他就不想把胡子剃掉？盖勒特厌恶他的胡子，它遮住了他英俊的脸，让他看上去老了好几岁。

“请坐吧。”盖勒特指了指妆台前的实木宽櫈。然后那把宽櫈被拖拽了一下，在木质地板上发出闷响。他喜欢这个宽櫈，高度也很合适，没有多余的椅背，但是足够结实。正好能让坐在上面的人面对镜子的中心。宽櫈的四条腿都流畅的弯曲，与地面接触的地方有着圆润的弧形，非常俏皮。

“如果我没猜错，”阿不思终于决定回应，“你想要现在为我剃须。”他脸上没有表情，没有拒绝，没有同意，仿佛这只是例行公事，完全不值得期待，但是他眼睛里的闪动暴露了他。他完全不像表面上那样平静。他自从被送到这个庄园，就很少与盖勒特之外的人接触。

他故作冷静的样子真是迷人。尤其是他的眼睛，非常灵动明亮，从来都是那么让人愉悦。

盖勒特笑了起来，“是的，阿不思，如果你今天没有耍花招的话，我会尝试着从现在开始信任你，让你自己刮脸的。”话虽是这样，但是他和阿不思都知道，他是绝对不会把那把锋利的刮刀交给阿不思的。

阿不思嘲讽的笑了一下，仍然有些疲惫，头发凌乱。盖勒特却觉得他看起来很棒，他的笑容总是能够击中他，更别提他现在袖子卷起，露出手臂的样子了。

他转过身，坐到长凳上，面对着那面宽大的镜子，他的手伸向热毛巾，把它敷到脸上。一缕棕色卷发滑到眼前，他把那缕头发别到耳后。阿不思在镜子中注视着盖勒特，毫不躲闪。

盖勒特注视着阿不思在镜子中的影像，然后注意到阿不思的后颈柔软漂亮，卷曲的发尾扫在有些湿润的肌肤上，盖勒特几乎想要低下头亲吻他的后颈了，他想要嗅闻他的气息，用舌头或者牙齿感受阿不思的皮肤。他喜欢他汗水弄湿的发尾，那让他充满火热的吸引力。他想要靠近他，想要贴上他，按住他。

他不由自主的靠近阿不思，完全不介意阿不思在镜中的瞪视。他的衬衣贴着阿不思的后背，而阿不思坐的笔直。盖勒特低头注意到了他的臀部，因为挤压着椅子光滑的皮革，弧度变得非常美妙。阿不思的坐姿已经完全占据了椅子，而盖勒特完全不介意，他只是挥了挥手，椅子就变宽了一倍。

阿不思倒吸了一口气，慌乱的弓起了背。正好贴上了盖勒特的穿着衬衣的前胸。阿不思的温度隔着他的衬衣和盖勒特的薄衬衣传了过来。盖勒特满意的笑了，张开腿坐在阿不思身后，把阿不思圈在自己身前。阿不思被挤到了桌边，不满的动了动双腿，但是他不能后撤，后撤只能让他和盖勒特贴的更紧。

盖勒特对着镜子里阿不思窘迫的样子笑出了声，甚至阿不思想要站起都没有激怒他。他知道阿不思有多恨他得意的笑。他向前贴的更紧了，左手环抱住阿不思的腰，右手按在桌子边上。刮刀在他手中若隐若现。

“别乱动，阿不思，这是你们英国人出品的刮刀，被自己国家的东西伤到就太讽刺了。”盖勒特心情很好，他知道阿不思不会乱动，他肯定不喜欢被剃刀割伤。这把Truefitt&Hill刮刀就像英国人一样，精致冰冷，润软的珍珠色外壳，尖锐的内核，但是绝对称心。

“你也当心，被英国人的主动送来的礼物伤到了就得不偿失了。”阿不思在镜子里冲他笑了笑，表情非常真诚无害，眼神却锋利的很。

盖勒特被他逗乐了，这一个月来，他想必一直在思考英国魔法部的倒戈，想知道到底是哪里出了问题，他到底是怎么被魔法部被当成和平礼物送给盖勒特的。如果他还是选择继续反抗，那么最好尽快拿出一个策略，并且尽快逃出去。但是这非常难，他最器重的学生已经上了多国魔法部的通缉名单，估计会隐姓埋名好一阵子。而这个庄园的防卫像密不透风的铁筒一样。

而盖勒特，已经无人可阻。

他的手轻轻动了一下，无声的漂浮咒托起那个布袋，一瓶剃须泡沫从袋子里飘起来，晃到对方面前。

“你自己来。”盖勒特耐心的微笑着，毫不掩饰的看着阿不思没有被毛巾覆盖的脖子，然后抬头注视着镜子中的影像。

阿不思只好放下热毛巾，他的胡子现在变得又湿又软，贴在他的下颚和脖子上。这让他看起来非常湿润温和。盖勒特靠着他的左肩盯着他拿起那个白色塑料瓶子，拧开瓶盖，挤了很多白色的泡沫接在掌心。他双手摩擦了一下，然后将白色的泡沫抹到自己的下巴周围。白色的泡沫完全掩盖住了他的脸颊和下颚。

如果他没穿上衣，他的上臂，胸膛和后背都会暴露在盖勒特的视线下，他会看到他后背的肌肉，手臂的伸展和弯曲。如果他什么都没穿……操……盖勒特舔了舔嘴唇，如果他用修长的有力的手指沾着白色的液体，伸向自己柔软嘴唇……然后含住他们……欲望慢慢笼罩在盖勒特头上，他觉得有些燥热。他突然意识到自己的目光直愣愣的，压根没注意到阿不思的脸颊和脖子上都已经覆盖上了泡沫。

“你能不能别盯着我了？”阿不思看着镜框，羞窘的说。他没有被白色泡沫掩盖的那一部分皮肤和耳朵都发红了。

“为什么？”盖勒特看着镜子笑着问。他向前倾，额头靠上阿不思的后脑，低头看着阿不思发红的后颈和双耳。在发梢之下衣领之上的那片发热的皮肤看起来非常动人，他微微闭着眼睛，专心用自己的嘴唇轻轻的触碰那块柔软的肌肤。想象着，如果他没有穿上衣，他的后背的皮肤是不是也开始变成粉色的了呢？

他的衬衣因为汗湿变得有些透明。盖勒特想要让他脱掉上衣，可是阿不思的脸上沾满泡沫。脱掉衬衣会让他把泡沫弄的到处都是，他肯定不会同意的。

盖勒特的一只手更紧的环住阿不思的腰。阿不思是个很性感的男人，却非选择用胡子来掩盖这点。他几乎可以感觉到阿不思心跳加快，他后背的皮肤因为盖勒特的紧贴而蒸腾出的热量和汗水。

阿不思在他的怀抱里僵了一下，他的手停滞在自己抹泡沫的动作上，他愣了很久都没法说出任何话来回击，只好再次挪开视线，看向木门的方向。

他依然在计划逃离。

盖勒特全身都贴在阿不思身上，头枕在阿不思的左侧肩胛骨上。这感觉非常好，阿不思身体很火热，仿佛向外辐射着永不消逝的热量。他安静了几秒，终于抬起头，冲着镜子中的阿不思了然的微笑。固执的，坚强的，阿不思，永远都不会放弃希望。

那把蚌壳外表的剃刀慢慢浮现在盖勒特的右手中。

他们两人同时去看那把剃须刀，盖勒特的另一只手松开了阿不思的腰，轻轻晃动一下手指，折叠好的刮刀便被魔法震开。银色的刀锋部位刻着金色定制的文字。阿不思的视线马上聚焦在那把剃须刀锋利的刀刃上，同时他的手挪到了桌子下方，握紧了拳头。

盖勒特注意到阿不思的紧绷。阿不思自己都没有意识到他在向后缩，想要远离那把银色的钢刀，这让他更深的陷入盖勒特的怀里。盖勒特能感觉到阿不思向后推挤的动作，他的屁股不小心贴上了盖勒特的大腿，隔着衣服磨蹭到了已经开始有些兴奋的阴茎。

操……一个月没有性生活，就会导致这种情况，他因为这点磨蹭就已经开始有些硬了。

盖勒特完全没打算顾及阿不思因为他人掌握利刃而焦虑的情绪，他的注意力完全集中在自己欲望上。他不知道阿不思有没有注意到自己身体的变化，姑且当作没有注意到。盖勒特右手握着剃刀，手臂弯曲，将刀贴向阿不思左侧鬓角。他左手推动阿不思的脑袋，让他把头向右偏。阿不思的左侧颈项完全暴露出来，这让他显得非常脆弱。他能从镜子中看到阿不思正在盯着他手里那把剃须刀。那把刀和他的动脉距离很近。

阿不思一动不动，屏住呼吸。他焦虑的注视着盖勒特，但是没有任何祈求。

盖勒特向下推动刮刀，他的左手掌控着阿不思的脖子，甚至能感觉到对方紧张的脉搏和吞咽的动作。在放到铜盘的热水中清洗过后，他再次将刮刀移向阿不思的脸颊，然后推动。左侧鬓角下的胡茬就被清理干净。他注视着镜子中被胡子遮挡着的光滑肌肤，重重的吸了一口气。小心，他跟自己说，仔细，不要割破皮肤，慢慢来。

阿不思终于不再像之前那样紧张的过头，他显然才意识他的屁股磨蹭上了什么，于是他猛地挣扎了一下，浑身僵硬。而那块刚刚剃好的脆弱肌肤因为尴尬和害羞红的厉害。

他最好不要动……干他的……盖勒特觉得自己的阴茎被困在裤子里被猛地蹭了一下。他的阴茎开始半勃，将裤子顶出了一个包。他得再专注点，转移一下自己的注意力……操，难道阿不思不知道如果他继续紧张，他的屁股会绷紧吗？

阿不思似乎终于冷静下来，盖勒特知道，他完全无法冷静，只能保持身体上的静止不动。阿不思绷紧了嘴唇，非常严肃僵硬。

盖勒特将刮刀贴到阿不思的左侧鼻翼下方，然后向下刮过，将白色的泡沫推到了刀片上，又放到铜盘的热水中清洗。盖勒特手中的刮刀来到阿不思的右侧脸颊，阿不思的手终于选择紧紧的抓住桌边。他主动向左侧歪头，而盖勒特的左手托住阿不思已经刮好的脸颊。那里的皮肤非常细腻光滑。盖勒特知道，今晚过后，胡茬就会冒出来。但是阿不思依然是性感的。胡茬让他显得更野性，更难以驯服。但是这样的阿不思能让他更兴奋。

刮刀流畅的滑过阿不思的右侧下颚和嘴唇上方，逐渐带走那些碍事的凌乱毛发。

阿不思慢慢放松自己的腰，但这让他和盖勒特贴的更近了。他想要向前挪动，可是那把刮刀已经结束了他面部的清理，正在滑向他的脖子。他轻轻的喘着气，知道接下来的部分才更加紧要。他想要再次挺直腰板，却被盖勒特的左手抱住了胸膛。

“头抬起来。”盖勒特冷静的说，其实他知道，阿不思在重新变得紧张，而他自己也远非冷静。他的阴茎卡在裤子里绷得难受。大腿内侧也因为和阿不思的大腿摩擦而变得火热。盖勒特挺了挺腰，稍微挪了一下，把自己裤子前搭起的帐篷挪到了阿不思的臀缝里，这让他的阴茎不再挤压的难受。

阿不思在不安的变换着坐姿，他想要换个动作。可是这让他的屁股同盖勒特的阴茎隔着裤子磨蹭的更频繁了。他终于放弃的抬起了下巴，头向右后仰，靠在盖勒特的右肩上。

刮刀来到了阿不思的左侧脖颈。盖勒特深深的吸了口气，他的阴茎已经硬的发疼，还得把他脖子上的胡茬都刮干净。他的鼻尖蹭了蹭阿不思的左侧脸颊，专注的盯着右手的刮刀与那块白色的泡沫，他必须小心。他和阿不思都清楚，只要一不留神，阿不思的动脉就会被割开。

他察觉到危险，但同时还有兴奋，他能看到阿不思的脉搏跳动，他是这样的充满活力。他能闻到泡沫的味道和他汗水的味道。那让他觉得迷醉。而阿不思的两瓣屁股隔着他们各自的裤子若有若无的碰触他的阴茎，这让他的心跳也变快了。

阿不思不再看向他的眼睛，微微的闭上了眼睛。刮刀平稳的滑过他的脖子，露出了他的肌肤，盖勒特所有的欲望顿时被烧得更旺。他看向眼前那片干净的皮肤，很难把视线挪开。他再次调整角度，刮刀来到了脖子正中间的皮肤，向上滑过阿不思的喉结。

他操纵着刮刀，来到喉结的上方，然后滑过他的下巴上的那道沟。

盖勒特完全没有意识到自己已经屏住呼吸。他看着阿不思干净的皮肤，情不自禁的亲吻他的脖子，不出意外的是清香的剃须泡沫的味道。随后他才猛地意识到他还没有刮右侧脖子上的小片胡茬。

他的左手抚上了阿不思的脖子，推高他的下巴，盖勒特只觉得手中都是湿滑的干净皮肤和加快的脉搏，他耳边隆隆作响，好像还在同时不断的晃动自己的腰部，好让阴茎能多受点摩擦。他左手掌握着他的脖子，为这种得偿所愿的掌控而感到快活。他右手拿着刮刀贴向那小片胡须。他能闻到阿不思身上撒发出的精油的香味，他的刀片终于向上，滑过阿不思的下巴，刮掉了那一小片胡须。

那具刮刀马上被他遗忘了，他好像是把它扔到那碗热水里了，发出金属相碰的闷响。他抓过那张热毛巾潦草的擦过阿不思的脖子和下巴，随后把它甩到了桌上。

盖勒特捧住阿不思的脖子，不断的用嘴唇碰触，舌头舔舐。他想念他的皮肤和热量。他的腰部不由自主的挺动的更加厉害……操……直到他听到了一声轻哼，像是啜泣一样湿润委屈。

他睁开了眼睛，从镜子里看到了阿不思的脸。

阿不思好像是在微笑着，可是又像是在哭泣，他眼睛里含着痛苦的泪水，嘴角却是愉悦的半张。盖勒特从来没有意识到阿不思会有这样的表情，他是这样的矛盾，又是这样真实，完全超越了他对他的所有想象。盖勒特低头看向阿不思的裤子，发现他也已经硬了。

盖勒特彻底无措了。

他局促的停在那里，看着镜子里的阿不思在他面前慢慢停下啜泣。阿不思的阴茎依然硬着，但是他全身的动作都写满了拒绝，他在他怀里猛烈的狂乱的挣扎。盖勒特只好站起来，同他保持距离。

阿不思盯着镜子里的自己，像是完全被石化在那里。盖勒特知道，他必须离开了，否则阿不思会一直僵持下去。

于是盖勒特弯下腰来，在阿不思耳边低声说：

“他们已经放弃了你，尽快接受这个现实吧，这对你我都有好处。”

他没有得到任何回应，只好顺势轻轻亲吻了一下阿不思的右侧脸颊。他大步走到门口，突然意识到忘记拿走刮刀，于是又有些慌慌张张的折返回来。他脑子里蒙蒙作响，耳边都是疯狂的雷鸣，他抓起那把刀具，差点被弯曲的凳子腿绊倒，他打了个趔趄，然后推开门冲了出去。

计时器的滴答声响了起来。

\---end---

**Author's Note:**

> 其实有点不太确定这文的分级，确实很explicit 却很淡定


End file.
